


Guilty Judgment

by Trifi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, my friend came up with the title for this lol, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi
Summary: (Mirai timeline) Nobody knew what had happened. Nobody knew where it came from. And nobody, not even he, could predict how it was going to end. Oneshot.





	Guilty Judgment

Goku opened his eyes to see fluffy yellow clouds all around him with a vast pink sky instead of a blue one. There was also a spotless white jogging track thingy coupled with jagged edges running through the clouds with seemingly no end. The place seemed oddly familiar, somehow. He just couldn’t place when he’d been here before.

“Wait… did I just die… again?” he thought aloud, pausing for a second out of shock. His voice seemed to echo slightly in the emptiness. “No – no way…”

But even as he protested his own judgment, realization hit him like only once before. His mind went completely blank for a second before memories came flooding back to him, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“Oh no… I can’t believe it ended like that!” Things were silent for a few moments before he spoke again. “I guess I’ll have to do without them…”

A light breeze picked up from unknown origins. It was cool and welcomingly refreshing, but Goku’s mood didn’t lighten one bit. In fact, it worsened.

“If only I had known about the virus earlier…”

He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

“If only I had fought a bit harder… Just a bit…”

His eyes seemed to shine.

“If only…”

And he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Tears started to form, and he had to close his eyes to keep them from falling.

“Gohan, Chi-Chi… I-…I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo wassup folks? This is currently my second story on here, and guess what? It was inspired by that panel in the manga somewhere in the Goku Black saga, but when i first saw it it was in Japanese so I didnt know what it was saying lol and this is what came out of it haha.
> 
> So um, that's all i had to say? Idk I'm a mess as this kinda stuff, but I hope you enjoy my work!!
> 
> (That's all folks?)  
> Bye!! :D


End file.
